benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Trisha Noble
Patricia "Trisha" Ann Ruth Noble is an Australian singer and actress best known for her career as teenage pop singer in the Early 1960s with regular appearances on British music and variety television shows, such as "Bandstand." Initially performing as Patsy Ann Noble, she was born on February 3, 1944 in Marrickville and grew up in Sydney, Australia, the daughter of comedian Clarence Lancelot "Buster" Noble and singer Helen de Paul. She first appeared on-stage with her parents and had her own radio program in 1950, and by the age of 14, she was qualified to teach ballet. Rising to fame as a teenage singing star in the 1960s under the name Patsy Ann Noble, Noble's singing career was encouraged by Brian Henderson, the compere of the Australian version of Bandstand, where she made regular appearances. She was signed to the HMV Records and released her first single "Like I'm in Love" in November 1960. She had her first Top 10 hit, "Good Looking Boy," in 1961, but it did not chart internationally and did not reach the Top 100 when it was released in the United Kingdom. Noble won the "Best Female Singer of the Year" Logie Award in 1961, and by December 1962, Patsy Ann had scored herself two #1 and four Top 10 singles in Australia. In 1962, she travelled to London where she was given a two-year contract with Columbia Records. She also appeared in the British musical film "Live It Up!" in a singing role in 1962. In June 1965, she released "He Who Rides a Tiger" which peaked at #21 on the British Top 30, and #15 on the Australian Top 40. During the 1960s, Noble released six albums in Australia and one in England, the most popular being 1961's "The Blonde Bombshell" which received an award for most outstanding vocal performance on an album. She later turned to acting and made her dramatic screen debut in the 1965 TV movie, "The Snowball." Later TV roles followed including "Columbo," "Baretta," "McMillan and Wife," "The Mary Tyler Moore Show" and "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century" after moving to the United States and changing her name to Trisha Noble. She also starred on "The Benny Hill Show" on December 23, 1970 and had a recurring role in the police drama "Strike Force" with Robert Stack from 1981 to 1982. Soon after "Strike Force" was cancelled, Noble returned to Australia with her son to care for her ailing father.because her father, Buster, was seriously ill. She later re-established her career as a theatrical actress and appeared in the television miniseries, "Body Business," later filming a small role as the mother of Padmé Amidala in "Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones." She is one of several former "Benny Hill" so-stars to appear in the "Star Wars" franchise with David Prowse and Laurie Goode. She briefly reprised the role in "Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith" in 2005. She continues to perform on the live stage and as of 2007, she has appeared with the new National Music Theater Company in Kookaburra in their premiere season of "Pippin" as Berthe at the Sydney Theater. Episode(s) * Opportunity's Knocking ---- Category:Singers Category:Guest Stars